


I NEED YOUR HELP

by LadyYmat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYmat/pseuds/LadyYmat
Summary: I'm looking for a story where Harry is not recognized as Potter, his parents are alive but are separated, and James married Lucius's sister.Tom is the assistant to the minister or the minister (I don't remember for sure), but I remember that he starts a relationship with Harry.In the end the two are together, and James Potter is exposed for manipulating Harry's life with the possibility of recognizing him as a legitimate son.Help Me!!!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I NEED YOUR HELP

I'm looking for a story where Harry is not recognized as Potter, his parents are alive but are separated, and James married Lucius's sister.  
Tom is the assistant to the minister or the minister (I don't remember for sure), but I remember that he starts a relationship with Harry.  
In the end the two are together, and James Potter is exposed for manipulating Harry's life with the possibility of recognizing him as a legitimate son.  
I already searched all of my favorites library and didn't find it, please help me find it !!!


End file.
